Permainan Kecil
by Fvvn
Summary: Near dan Mello. berdua. dikamar mewah Near. melakukan tanya-jawab yang berujung petaka. Side story from 'Random' chapter 7. warn : Sho-ai


**Permainan Kecil**

**Disclaimer © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata (TO-TO)**

**Standard Applied, Slash or sho-ai, you name it, side story from 'Random' chapter 7**

**Rate T**

**Friendship**

**...oOo...**

Dedicate to '**Kuas Tak Bertinta**' a.k.a **Muthiara** a.k.a **UDIN** yang sejak zaman Jurrasic nagih Random buat di apdet. Jadi ya, ini sekalian side-story-nya spesial buat elo daah. Hutang gue lunas ya! MUACH! **P.S** : doaian gue dong Mut, biar SBMPTN sukses. reader-tachi juga, mohon doanya m(_._)m /plop

**...oOo...**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Oneshot **

**Random Side Story **

**...**

**..**

**.**

Burung-burung terbang bebas di udara. Bertindak sukacita, pindah dari pohon ke pohon, bunga ke bunga. Ada yang sibuk memberi makan anaknya. Ada yang sedang menghisap sari bunga. Cuma Mello yang mendekam di kamar eklusif, terjepit, terkurung berdua dengan saingan yang—menurutnya—paling dibenci.

Sebenarnya ia tidak terkurung dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Mello yang awal mula datang ke kamar Near untuk mencari hiburan—sekarang malah tersudutkan. Semua bermula dari tanya jawab yang menjadi 'permainan' mereka atas usul Near.

"Kenapa Mello membenci saya?"

Pertanyaan ringan meluncur cepat dari mulut Near saat Mello mengiyakan permainan—katanya—tanya-jawab itu.

"Kenapa, kau bilang... ugh," Mello menggaruk tengkuknya, "Karena kau—diatasku?"

"Cuma masalah ranking?"

"Hei itu bukan sekedar 'cuma'! kau bisa saja merebut cita-citaku yang ingin jadi penerus L!"

"Begitu."

Near bergumam.

"Sekarang giliranku. Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Maaf Mello. Tapi satu orang hanya boleh bertanya sekali." Near menginterupsi diantara kesibukkannya dengan puzzle.

Mello mengumpat. sumpah serapah tumpah namun Near tak memerhatikannya.

"Giliranku. Apa yang paling kau takuti?"

Mello berpikir cukup lama. Bukan perkara mudah menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini. Mengingat Mihael Keehl bukanlah tipikal mahluk yang gampang terperanjat karena takut terhadap sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang membuatku benar-benar takut—tapi kalau kau ingin jawaban hm.. mungkin, kuasa Roger."

"Buh."

"HEI. AKU LIHAT BIBIRMU MELENGKUNG, TERTAWA YA?"

"Aku tidak." Near kembali pada ekspresi awalnya. Diam-diam tangannya gemetar sebagai pelampiasan karena merasa lucu atas jawaban Mello. Si bising mendecih, entah sudah yang keberapa sejak tiba di kamar ini.

"Kalau begitu, Apa yang kau takuti!"

Mello membalikkan pertanyaan itu pada empunya. Dengan ringan, Near menjawab.

"Tidak ada."

Mello menunggu.

"..."

"..."

Rupanya tak ada penjelasan lebih.

"APA? Begitu saja? Jawaban macam apa itu!"

"Aku tidak bilang tanya-jawab ini harus menghasilkan jawaban yang memuaskan, kan?"

Gigi Mello saling berbenturan, kesal bukan main.

"Jika suatu saat nanti kau menjadi ranking satu di Wammy, apa Mello akan berhenti membenci saya?"

"Tidak tahu ya."

Mello menjawab asal. Ada nada ketus yang terselip disana. Tangannya melipat di dada, nampak angkuh seperti biasa. Near menangkap gestur tersebut sebagai emosi dan rasa tidak terima dengan perlakuannya yang menurut Mello menyebalkan.

"Berapa gelas wine yang bisa membuatmu jatuh limbung?"

Mello merasa idiot. Ia menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting. Ah—Near nampak diam.

"Saya belum pernah minum wine, jadi tidak tahu."

"..."

Oh, tentu saja begitu jawabannya.

"Saya serius tidak tahu—bukan semata-mata karena ingin membuatmu kesal."

"Ya ya terserah! Pertanyaan selanjutnya—"

"Apa Mello dan Matt pernah tidur seranjang?"

Oke, kali ini Mello syok teramat sangat—bukan hanya karena pertanyaannya _absurd_, tapi juga karena ini muncul dari mulut seorang Nate River—orang yang secara penampilan paling _plain_ dan seratus persen nampak—hanya nampak—inosen. dari sekian ratus juta pertanyaan yang berintelegensi tinggi yang mungkin saja bisa menguak aibnya, Near malah memilih pertanyaan sejenis itu. Sekedar isengkah? Tidak—Near tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka bergurau. Lalu apa?

Penasaran?

Hampir terdengar mustahil rasanya.

"Tentu saja pernah! Dia teman sekamarku. _Well_ ya—meskipun dalam kasus ini, lebih sering Matt yang seenaknya naik ke ranjangku."

"Begitu."

Dahi Mello berlipat, seperti karpet yang ditekuk.

"Kau sadar, pertanyaanmu terdengar bodoh dan tidak penting?"

"Benarkah?" Near lagi-lagi tidak peduli dengan komentar pirang yang umurnya setahun lebih tua darinya itu, "Kalau begitu coba tunjukan kepada saya seperti apa pertanyaan yang tidak terdengar bodoh."

Mello menangkap kalimat itu sebagai sarkasme.

"Baiklah," seringai merekah di sudut bibir Mello, "Ini cuma pemisalan lho. Jadi, anggaplah kau sedang menyukai seseorang. Kemudian kau berniat mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya. Nah, bagaimana kalimat yang akan kau gunakan untuk menembaknya? Kalau kau bilang 'tidak tahu' kuanggap kau mengaku pecundang."

Sengatan listrik kecil menjalar diantara degup jantung Near. Mello terlihat puas saat Near mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tidak bertanya semata-mata untuk mencari informasi, melainkan hanya ingin membuat wajah saingannya yang polos itu mengatakan hal yang berbau cinta-cintaan. Ah—Mello tidak sabar.

"Ayo cepat, aku menunggu."

Near tidak habis pikir. Menjawab tidak tahu sama dengan mengakui dirinya sendiri sebagai pecundang? Meskipun dari luar ia terkesan tidak acuh, sebenarnya Near masih peduli dengan imejnya.

"Mello—"

"Ng?"

"Mello, saya tidak pintar merayu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Mau romantis atau tidak, katakan saja."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Near tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mello sambil menyusun puzzle. Tangannya berhenti beraktivitas. Tubuhnya membelakangi Mello yang menanti ucapan Near dengan wajah kepo tingkat tinggi.

"Baiklah."

"..."

"Saya menyukai Mello—"

Mello bengong.

"Tidak peduli meskipun Mello sendiri membenci saya. Saya tetap menyukai Mello apa adanya."

_**PEESSHH**_.

Napas Mello tertahan.

Bersyukur, mereka tidak saling hadap-hadapan karena Near memunggunginya. Persetan dengan jawaban Near—wajah Mello terlihat semerah kulit iblis. Ia berpaling, ikut membelakangi saingannya.

"B-Bodoh! Kenapa pakai namaku! Aku bilang _kan_ orang! Lagipula yang kumaksud menembak itu yaa mengatakan suka pada gadis yang kau suka!"

"Memangnya kau bukan orang?"

"Eh... itu—" entah kenapa nada suara Near terdengar kalem, nan normal. Dan Mello benci mengakuinya.

"Lagipula, kau bilang pertanyaanmu itu cuma pemisalan. Jadi saya juga menjawabnya dengan pemisalan jika Mello-lah orang yang saya suka."

"Oke, oke! Aku mengerti."

Mereka saling berhadapan kembali. Setengah mati Mello menyapu bersih semburat yang bersisa di pipi-pipinya. Stay kul Mello, dalam hati ia terus memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang giliranmu bertanya." Mello bertopang dagu, menyangga sikutnya di dengkul dan menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Near kembali bergerak menyusun puzzle,

"Bagaimana cara Mello meminta maaf kepada seseorang sampai benar-benar dimaafkan?"

_**SIIIING.**_

Mello merinding.

Entah kenapa tanya jawab yang mereka lakukan semakin terdengar—intim.

"Aku tidak—"

"Menjawab 'tidak tahu' berarti mengakui dirimu lebih pecundang dari seorang pecundang."

Urat di dahi Mello mengeras. Helaan napas panjang tercipta seketika itu juga.

"Aku minta maaf, Near."

"..."

"Sudah ya? Sekarang giliran—"

"Saya belum bisa memaafkanmu kalau suaramu terdengar datar dan tidak ada rasa penyesalan begitu."

Mello pongo.

Serius—pongo.

"Ngomong apaan sih—"

"Saya belum bisa memaafkan Mello."

Ia tidak percaya, Near sungguhan berperan sebagai sosok yang harus dimintai maaf. Demi kuda-kuda laut Neptunus, Mello benar-benar emosi tingkat tinggi. Ia menyesal karena telah menggunakan nama Near sebagai contoh.

"Near—" Mello merasa jijik karena harus memohon-mohon di depan orang yang ingin sekali ia tendang mukanya saat ini, "Aku tidak sengaja—"

"Mello menginjak gundam saya sampai hancur, apakah itu yang dinamakan tidak sengaja?"

"Sialan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Mello kalap, ia keceplosan.

"Dengar ya albino! Apapun yang kau tuduhkan padaku, pokoknya aku minta maaf! Kalau kau tidak memaafkanku—" Mello memutus kalimatnya di udara, sedang berpikir, "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak menyenangkan!"

"Jadi, kau mengancam saya untuk dimaafkan? Aneh sekali—"

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja," Mello memutar bola matanya, "Jadi—dimaafkan?"

"Tergantung seperti apa hal yang 'tidak menyenangkan' itu. Dan tergantung seberapa kuat Mello menyudutkan saya."

Mello menjerit frustasi.

"Aku bisa memukulmu tahu! Aku serius akan memukulmu!"

Mello sudah sampai pada batasnya. Ia bahkan tidak lagi sedang berakting—saking terbawa suasana.

"Saya punya hakim Roger."

_Oh shit._

Jemari Mello mencengkeram kerah baju Near dengan kuat—matanya menatap tajam penuh kilat kebencian.

"Dasar tukang ngadu."

"Jadi, beginikah caramu meminta maaf? Saya rasa Mello tidak benar-benar berniat meminta maa—"

Belum sempat Near menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mello keburu mencium bibir mungil si pengoceh itu sebelum akhirnya Near sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Mello dan terbelalak karenanya.

"Mmp—"

Near berusaha mendorong, Mello menahannya. Dalam—lebih dalam. Ciumannya dipaksa agar lebih kasar dan penuh paksaan. Sengaja membuat kapok. Sengaja menakuti. Sengaja membuat Near jengah—lelah.

"H-hah..."

Ciuman itu lepas, bersamaan dengan tangan Mello yang mendorong Near hingga tersungkur jatuh diatas salah satu papan puzzle-nya yang nyaris selesai—namun kini berhamburan.

Near berpaling. Keringat membanjiri dahinya. Napasnya tersengal—wajahnya nampak ketakutan, sepintas saja Mello bisa menangkapnya. Dan ia tak peduli. Yang Mello lakukan hanya berjongkok di depannya, menatap kedua bola mata hitam itu—seperti hendak mencungkilnya dengan matanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku—dimaafkan?"

Super licik. Mello bertindak layaknya masih memainkan sebuah adegan yang skenarionya mereka susun sendiri. Oke—mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai sebuah adegan yang skenarionya mereka susun sendiri namun penuh dengan improvisasi. Jangan salahkan Mello karena segala tindakannya. Ia tidak melakukannya karena sengaja—sebaliknya terpaksa. Near sendiri yang membuat kondisinya terdesak, sehingga Mello melakukan sesuatu yang diluar prediksi.

"Baiklah—saya mengaku kalah."

Mello tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau simpati melihat Near yang menunduk di depannya dengan bibir yang bergetar. Begitu bingungnya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa yang Near katakan adalah 'saya mengaku kalah' dan bukannya 'saya memaafkan Mello' seperti skenario yang seharusnya.

Saat dipikirkan lebih dalam—Mello merasa semakin canggung luarbiasa. Terutama karena Near juga tak berkutik dari tempatnya. Tetap diam seperti batu.

Mello tidak suka keheningan—yang kemudian ia mencoba untuk membuka percakapan,

"Kau tidak ambil hati dengan kejadian tadi kan? Maksudku, aku, kau, ergh—"

Merah jambu menyeruak di antara pipi Near. Tidak kentara memang, tapi cukup terlihat karena kulitnya yang terlalu putih.

"—Tadi itu cuma pemisalan."

Hening, lagi.

Mello mulai cemas kalau-kalau pernyataannya yang ini tidak ditanggapi dan suasana diantara mereka akan lebih-lebih canggung dari yang sebelumnya. Tapi untungnya, bibir Near mulai bergerak—mengeluarkan suara walau kecil laksana sayup-sayup.

"Ya, saya mengerti. Reaksi kaget saya juga—pemisalan."

Mello menggaruk tengkuknya,

"...Oke. Pemisalan. Dimengerti."

_**SIIIING.**_

"J-jadi—selanjutnya giliranku?" tanya Mello, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Saya sudah selesai dengan puzzle saya." Near beringsut membereskan kepingan puzzle yang tercecer dan berniat menyingkirkannya ke pojok kamar—tempat dimana kumpulan mainannya yang belum diselesaikan, bersarang.

"..."

Mello tidak menangkap maksud Near yang menginformasikan dirinya telah selesai berurusan dengan puzzle, hingga sampai pada saat dimana Near duduk di depan papan catur yang sudah dirapikan oleh Mello sebelumnya.

"Saya ingin main catur. Mau jadi lawan saya?"

Near mengambil bidak putih, mencoba mengabaikan wajah keheranan Mello dengan sikap dadakannya hari ini. Satu helaan napas, dan Mello mendekat, duduk berseberangan dengan Near sebagai pihak hitam.

"...baiklah. kurasa, satu permainan sebelum makan malam." Mello melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding kamar Near. Pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh. Wow. Sungguh rekor yang spektakuler. Tiga jam lebih ia bertahan dengan seorang Nate River.

"Giliranmu jalan, Mello."

"Hm."

Mungkin, mereka tidak sadar—kalau tiga jam yang mereka habiskan berdua benar-benar tidak terasa. Entah karena waktu yang bergerak terlalu cepat atau mereka yang terlalu menikmati.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Bahkan mereka sendiri tidak tahu.

.

..

...

**Owari**

**A/N** : Wokwokwok! Kenapa dijadiin side story? Karena ini udah ga termasuk drabble apalagi ficlet (lebih dari 1000 words) makanya saya pisahin XD sama kayak side story tentang Matt yang menang taruhan dari Mello. Adegannya saya buat terpisah, semoga tidak menyebalkan \( ^_^)/


End file.
